Happy Birthday Itachi
by jo107
Summary: no real plot. Sakura and Itachi were the only ones left in his villa after his birthday but what happens after? warning: LEMON. not for kids


**Happy Birthday Itachi**

Hello, minna-san! I can't believe I'd be gone for too long . But I'm back now after 3 or 4 years maybe? I'm ditching my school project for a while. Please enjoy~!

**Warning: **This oneshot is for **MATURE **audience only. Kids, please stay away. [It'll ruin your innocence. Trust me.]

* * *

"…kura… Sakura, wake up," a male voice said while shaking Sakura off of her slumber. She opened her eyes and realized it was Itachi. She fell asleep on the floor. She rose up timidly and looked analyzed the surroundings. It was a mess; crumbs of food were everywhere, cups and plates were scattered in every corner of the room. And she remembered that they celebrated Itachi's birthday in his own villa located in the mountains.

"Where's everybody?" Sakura asked. "They left a while ago. It's just the two of us here," Itachi answered.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 11pm."

"What?! This late? I need to go home."

"Just spend the night here. It'll be hard to find a cab this late at night especially that this is the mountains. Besides, tomorrow's a Sunday."

"Fine but I need to clean myself up. I feel sticky with cake all over me."

Itachi then led Sakura to the bathroom. When he left, Sakura began stripping and hopped into the shower and turned on the water. After washing the sticky feeling off her, she reached for the towel but there wasn't any. _'Ah crap,'_ she thought. So she stepped out of the shower area dripping wet when the door opened and Itachi entered with a towel. Sakura blushed bright red and was too numb to cover her body. Itachi, on the other hand, was too speechless for words. But he suddenly locked the door behind him and stripped off his own clothes.

"W-what're you doing?" Sakura stuttered.

"I don't remember you giving me a present so I'm making one," he said with a gorgeous smirk.

He grabbed Sakura by the waist and kissed her lips gently at first. It took a while until he became much more forceful and as Sakura gasped he took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth. They engaged in hardcore French kissing until their faces were almost turning red for lack of breath. Itachi broke off from the kiss and trailed down to her neck sucking it passionately while leading them both into the shower area.

Sakura couldn't take the heat of the situation and kept moaning, unable to control herself from doing so. Itachi's left hand cupped Sakura's right breast and massaged it gently while his right hand was in between her legs rubbing a finger on her wet pussy. He shifted his mouth to Sakura's left breast and sucked her nipple hard like a hungry baby; his teeth slightly scraping it.

"Itachi... hmm…" Sakura moaned.

Itachi moved from one breast to the other while his right hand continued on with its job. He then inserted two fingers into Sakura's hot spot pulling them in and out simultaneously. They both moan and growl and the sensation they're giving each other. Itachi kneeled down in front of Sakura and begins to suck on her already wet cunt. Sakura arches her back at the feeling and shuts her eyes really hard refusing to look that after a while she didn't realize that Itachi had entered his hardness into her.

He went from gentle to hard but passionately while kissing her lips. "H-harder! Aah…" Sakura demanded and Itachi went even faster until they both climaxed and Itachi spilled his seeds inside Sakura who unconsciously turned the shower knob and water came out raining on them both.

Itachi's thing remained twitching inside Sakura for quite some time and finally got out. Both were gasping for air but it wasn't over. He turned off the shower and carried Sakura like a princess and headed towards his bedroom still dripping wet but he didn't mind neither did Sakura for she was too dazed to protest.

He laid her on top of the bed and he climbed on top of her. He reached to the top of her head to grab something. It was the size of a tissue box but as Sakura adjusted her eyes, it was a box of condoms. It was a gift by some of his friends at the party earlier. "We could fuck until tomorrow," Itachi smirked. "Why didn't you use that earlier?" Sakura asked quite surprise. "Because I don't want to use one with my first time with you," he smirked yet again.

He sheathed his dick in one and looked at Sakura's eyes staring at his thing. "Getting horny?" he said arrogantly then thrust into her again.

They climaxed 14 times that night and the villa was filled with nothing but moans of pleasure of having sex.

* * *

That's it! And there goes my first M fanfic. Thanks for reading. Please review if it sucked or what.


End file.
